


Be Ours

by BlogAnonimous



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Double Penetration, F/M, Flower Child Louis, Flower child Zayn, Innocent Louis, Innocent Zayn, Jealous Niall, Jealous Taylor, Kidnapping, M/M, Posessive behaviour, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shy Louis, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogAnonimous/pseuds/BlogAnonimous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the CEO of can take alot out of a person- eventually making it REALLY boring</p><p> </p><p>But can a little feather haired omega with endlessly blue eyes change their perspective and make it<br/> Into a whole new curvy world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a CEO of a multi-billion dollar business has its perks- but even that gets boring sometimes.
> 
> More like ALL the time.
> 
>  
> 
> But with a little brown-haired brunette (who likes to wear flower crowns) at their side, it makes it all a little bit more worth while

“Well that was a complete waste of time” Edward grumbled.

 

“Why did we come here again.” Clone number two, also known as Harry, said.

 

“Hey! Don’t complain! And if you asked me, girl No.5 was a- “Clone number three, known as the shy nerdy one, also known as Marcel was interrupted by a pissed off Edward.

 

“ – a complete waste of time.”

“Marcel I’m sure that even you can see that that cheap ass blonde has zero personality and an IQ of a trash bin” Edward disclosed.

 

“Hey!” The girl complained- sounding very much like Marcel did a few moments ago.  
“I have a personality and a fun one at that! My IQ is also-“

 

“Shut up” Edward interrupted yet another person. “You’re giving me a bloody headache”

 

Turning her extension-clad hair, she huffed away- flustered from embarrassment.

 

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

 

“Remind me to never listen to you again baby brother.” Edward exasperated.

 

“After that whole Taylor incident I thought we had experienced the last of the blonde ordeal”.

 

“Hey!” Harry started. Why was everyone sounding like Marcel today?

 

“Maybe if we gave her a chance-“

 

"If we gave her a chance" interrupted a very agitated Marcel. " Then if Edward didn't get you in your sleep - I would" He finished.

 

Edward couldn't help but smirk at this.

 

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

On the way back to their car,

 

 

They ceased movement, as they were transfixed on a sent that was sweeter than honey and purer than gold.

 

What really hitched their breath and sent their hearts beating rapidly was the image of a pure angel that had been shrouded in innocence that no other possessed. 

 

Not knowing why, Harry let out a possessive growl from deep within his chest. Edward – knowingly or unknowingly- pulled out one of his signature smirks. That could only mean one thing.

 

 

He, along with his brothers, had found their mate.

 

And He was all Theirs

All.THEIRS.

No one could have him.

 

All theirs to completely ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.s: I will try to update at LEAST once a week. This is because I want to make the chapters longer/more enjoyable. Plus I have an exam in 2 weeks so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

“Lou, I think I now understand why blue is your favourite colour” Zayn said, while stringing together a baby blue flower crown for his friend since forever. “It’s so soft” He twisted a stem to the left.  
“So perfect” Louis imputed, arranging a few of his own lilac coloured flowers  
“So..so…” Zayn replied completely entranced with the magical colour that was blue.   
“So blue” Louis concluded, giggling sweetly to himself at his little innocent joke. Innocent. Like him.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Um, Zaynie?” Lou asked, fluttering his diamonds in Zayn’s direction- facing him completely.  
“What is it Lou-Lou?” Zayn asked him- giving him his full attention.  
“Do you think… will I… am I good enough for an Alpha?” He spoke quietly.   
Louis had always been bullied in high school because of one particular omega. 

Niall Horan.

Niall Horan. The omega had woken up one day with one goal- to make Louis Tomlinson’s life A. Living. Hell. 

With only one word, he could turn the sweetest of people into monsters. With only one bat of an eyelash, he could turn the whole Alpha population (including the football team). 

He shivered at that memory of one summer afternoon, when Niall Horan told a lie that had the whole school laughing at him for weeks. Weeks. 

That was, until one day, Zayn Malik happened. Louis remembered the day as well as his own birthday.

Zayn walked into the school and everything seemed to stop. Suddenly, it was as if the world evolved around Zayn- that he was the gravitational pull, and boy was that pull strong. 

Alphas drooled at the sight of perfect, black hair, the poutiest of lips, and the most magical pair of brown eyes ever known to man. Hell, he even has omegas drooling over him, along with the uptight betas. With a flick of his well-kept hair, all bones weakened. His smell was something out of this world. Not that he would admit it, but even he thought Zayn smelt heavenly.

Louis hadn’t seen his childhood friend for months, after he lost all his contact numbers (note to self: always check jean pockets before putting them in the wash), he was stumped. He missed Zayn and he could have really used his help when he felt down and needed a shoulder to cry on.  
That day Louis will never forget.

His best friend came back to Him.

And now, they were catching up by buying and sharing an apartment together.

As Louis was about to tell Zayn that he had completed the task of making Zayn’s flower crown, his mind suddenly short -cutted and was solely focused on not just one scent, but three musky, strong, Alpha scents that made his omega want to bear his neck and submit to them. 

To be impaled in their knots carrying their pups and bending his neck at the angle that would proudly show off his Alphas marks.

With a simple turn of his head he was completely blown away with what he saw- combined with what his omega was screaming inside his head.

 

Theirs


	3. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge

Im gunna upload at least 5 chapters by Aug 5  
As making you guys wait so long is ridiculous don't worry I haven't forgotten about by Bloggers

Peace .x.

 

《 BlogAnonimous 》

**Author's Note:**

> Bon as Dia! 
> 
> Really sorry about the lame, short excuses for chapters. It's because 1) I have an exam in 2 weeks 2) I want to make the chapters longer cuz no one likes continuously flocking through the chapters. Sorry in advance! 
> 
> Yours truly, BlogAnonymous 
> 
> Peace


End file.
